Snuggles are the best medicine
by stefandcalliemoments
Summary: Callie get's sick and only wants her mom.


Ok, so this one shot definitely could've been better but I hope everyone likes it. I may rewrite a sickfic later on!

It's been a restless night for Callie so far between the tossing and the turning, it was now 1:30 am. She was now wide awake and not able to sleep, feeling hot and cold at the same time, her whole body hurt, she felt like puking and her ears were killing her. All she wanted was the comfort of her mom but felt as if she wouldn't have the energy to make it to her room.

Callie's pain got worse making her shed some tears whispering to herself how much she hurt.

Lena had gotten up to get a glass of water when she heard light sobs coming from the girls room. When she opened the door she saw Mariana sound asleep and Callie curled up in her bed crying.

"Ouch" Callie whispered to herself not noticing Lena at the door.

"Callie honey are you alright?" Lena asked walking over taking a seat on Callie's bed.

"I want mom" Callie said between her tears trying to keep herself warm and cool at the same time.

"Mom is sleeping baby but if you'd like you may come lay in our bed" Lena said as she rubbed Callie's back in circles.  
Callie nodded her head in agreement as she walked to her moms room stopping half way to the bed to look at Lena.

"What is it love?" Lena asked placing a hand on her back.

"Mom's asleep." Callie said with a pout, she didn't want to wake her up but she needed her mom.

"I know, why don't you go snuggle with her? I can promise you she would love to snuggle. It's alright baby she wont bed mad or upset." Lena said as she climbed into her bed.

Callie's body was beginning to hurt more and she knew if she didn't lay down she would puke.

"Momma" Callie said as she let a few tears fall down her face lightly shaking her arm.

"Callie honey what's wrong?" Stef asked still half asleep.

"Our Callie here needs snuggles from her momma" Lena said pulling the covers back over herself laying down.

Stef moved over in the bed allowing Callie to climb in next to her holding her arms out. "Come here my love" She said with a smile.

Callie climbed into Stef's arms as she cuddled into her mom

"Momma" Callie whined.

Stef could tell by her voice she had been crying. "What's the matter my love?" Stef asked rubbing Callie's back.

"I hurt everywhere" Callie cried as the pain kept growing through her bones.

"Stef Callie is sick!" Lena explained.

"Callie baby look at me for a minute." Stef said as she pressed her hand to Callie's face. "Honey you feel really warm let me go get the thermometer so I can check your temperature."

Callie gripped a handful of her moms shirt to keep her from leaving. "No momma don't go." She said with tears running down her face.

"Callie baby we need..." Stef began before Lena interrupted. "I'll get it."

Once Lena returned with the thermometer Stef took it quickly taking Callie's temperature.

"101.7" Stef said loud enough for Lena to hear.

"I'll go grab some Tylenol" Lena said making her way to the bathroom retrieving the medicine handing it to Stef. "I'll go get some water Stef"

"Don't worry about it Lena I still have some water from last night." Stef said reaching to her bedside table to grab the glass.

"Baby sit up to take your medicine, then I need more Callie snuggles" Stef said with a smile as Callie sat up.

Stef handed Callie the medicine and glass of water. Callie took the Tylenol and handed the glass of water back to her mom before laying down snuggling into her mom. It didn't take long for Callie to fall asleep in her moms comfort.

"Lena you go to work tomorrow I'm going to call Captain Roberts in the morning and tell her I can't come in" Stef said as she closed her eyes.

"Stef why don't you go to work? I have no meetings tomorrow so I can stay with Callie." Lena said.

All three of them went to asleep. The next morning Stef got up noticing Callie still asleep, so she carefully slid out of bed making her way to the bathroom, within a few minutes she heard a scream.

"MOM!" Callie screamed as she cried.

"Callie shhh mom needs to get ready for work." Lena said as she tried to calm Callie.

"No!" Callie yelled standing up running to the bathroom before puking into the toilet. Stef set her toothbrush down and quickly made her way to Callie pulling her hair back into a hair tie.

Callie had finished puking falling into Stef as she began crying. "Mom please don't go" Callie said burying her face into Stef's chest.

Lena had walked into the bathroom seeing both her wife and daughter sitting by the toilet. Stef was holding Callie as she cried.

"Lena I think I should stay home today, Cal needs me" Stef said pulling her and her daughter up off the floor.

Lena nodded in agreement and began getting ready for work, while Stef and Callie headed to the bed. Stef held Callie until they both fell asleep.

"Mom." Callie whispered a few hours later looking at Stef

"How are you feeling love?" Stef asked kissing Callie's forehead before pressing her hand to her face. "You don't feel super warm."

"I'm feeling a little better my bones don't hurt as much and I'm not cold but my stomache still hurts." Callie said regretting just saying she felt any better. "But ummm momma" She added looking away.

"That's the Tylenol working my sweet girl. What is it baby?" Stef said sitting up in the bed.

Callie let a tear fall as she spoke. "Could I still have snuggles?" She asked. She may have been feeling a little better but she still felt awful and new that later the aches would return with vengeance.

"Callie look at me" Stef said tilting her daughters head so she was looking at her. "Of course you could still have snuggles, you always can anytime you want sick or not." Stef said wiping away the tear falling down Callie's face. "Why don't we go snuggle on the couch and watch a movie?"

Callie nodded and grabbed her moms hand as they walked down the stairs. Stef sat the end of the couch while Callie sat by her resting her head on Stef's shoulder. About halfway through the movie Callie had fallen asleep. Stef gently set Callie's head on the couch while she went to the kitchen to get some water.

"MOMMA!" Callie screamed crying.

Stef walked into the living room to see Callie curled up in a ball on the couch facing the back of the couch crying.

"Mom!" Callie yelled again.

"Baby I'm right here" Stef said taking a seat up by Callie's head as she rubbed her thumb over Callie's temple. "What's wrong baby"

"I hurt" Callie cried scooting up so she could lay her head in Stef's lap. Stef set her hand on Callie's shoulder while Callie grabbed her free hand holding it with hers.

"Let me go get you some medicine love, it'll help with the pain." She said.

"No momma you said I could have snuggles." Callie as she turned over pressing her face into her mom's stomach.

"You can honey but the medicine will help" Stef tried to explain as she ran her fingers over Callie's hair.

"No." Callie said.

After about 20 minutes of crying she had finally cried herself to sleep as Lena walked in the door, all the other kids had gone home with there friends.

"Hey babe" Lena said whispering as she walked over and kissed her wifes lips. "How did it go today?"

"It wasn't to bad. Callie and I woke up after a long nap, the Tylenol had kicked in so we came down here to watch a movie, about halfway through she fell asleep and I got up went to the kitchen then came back in here because she was crying. Her body hurts and she wouldn't let me get up to get her medicine so she ended up crying herself to sleep." Stef explained as she looked down at Callie.

"Stef she's asleep. I will sit with her and you can go take a break" Lena said gently lifting Callie's head so her wife could get up. Just as Stef stood up Callie woke up.

"Momma" She cried pulling at her hand.

Lena had come and untangled there hands knowing Stef wouldn't pull away. "I am going to sit with you for a bit while we let mom go get some air."  
Callie jerked her hand out of Lena's. "No! I want mom." Callie said in a harsh tone as Stef began to walk away to head to her room. "Momma don't go!" Callie cried getting Stef's attention.

"Stef GO!" Lena said knowing her wife would back over to Callie. "Honey let mom go do her thing I will be right here."

"NO! I DONT WANT YOU I WANT MOM!" Callie screamed sitting up on the couch.

Stef had quickly walked over to Callie taking a seat beside her pulling her into her to cuddle her. "Love you owe mama an apology I know you're sick and don't feel good but you don't get to yell at mama"

Callie cuddled up to Stef "Momma please don't leave again." Callie begged before turning to Lena. "I'm sorry I yelled at you mama, I just got mad and I don't feel good, I just want mom" Callie said before looking at both her moms.

"Next time love don't yell, talk" Lena said.

"I won't sweets." Stef said.

Stef and Lena both kissed Callie's cheeks at the same time.

"Now I'm going to go grab you some medicine to help with the pain and mom can sit here with you" Lena said before leaving to got grab some medicine.

"I'm sorry mom" Callie said letting a tear run down her face.

"Oh my love you don't need to apologize to me I love to snuggle you" Stef said.

Suddenly a wave of nausea hit, Callie jumped off the couch running to the bathroom before puking in the sink. Stef and Lena both entered the bathroom in time to see Callie leaning over the sink puking.

"I'm s.." Callie started before blacking out.

Stef had been standing not to far behind Callie catching her laying her on the floor. It took about 3 minutes until Callie woke up, crying.  
Stef came and sat behind Callie wrapping her arms around her stomach. "My love it's ok, you are ok, you just fainted." Stef said trying to comfort Callie.

Lena brought a glass of water for Callie "Honey drink this before you stand up, I'm going to assume you haven't had and liquids today so you're dehydrated.

Callie drank the glass of water, before standing up wrapping her arms around her mom the second she stood up. After a few minutes of holding Callie in her embrace they walked back to the couch.

"Momma can we snuggle?" Callie asked sitting on the couch.

Stef smiled she loved seeing this side of Callie that needs her mom and that seems so comfortable. "Of course. I would never turn down snuggles love"

Pretty soon they both dozed off to sleep. Stef was laying down with her feet resting on the couch, while Callie was sleeping between Stef's legs resting her head on her stomach.

Lena came in a few hours later and snapped a picture of the two of them before covering them with a blanket and heading off to bed.


End file.
